umbrellaboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella Boy (Character)
'Umbrella Boy '''is the main character of the series of the same name. Biography Origin Umbrella Boy was born to Mackymcmacaracker and his unknown mother. Umbrella Boy's birth name is Diggy Wigglins ([[The Jail Cell|''The Jail Cell]]). At a young age, Umbrella Boy was hit on the head and suffered a concussion, which is why he is known to be very stupid. Umbrella Boy was also abused by Mackymcmacaracker as a child and was forced to eat only post-its, which turned into his weakness (''The Umbrella Rises''). Season One Umbrella Boy first met Sidekick in Sidekick's pawn shop. He bought his umbrella and gave Sidekick a phone that turned out to be his. After asking Sidekick to join him in crime and being rejected, Umbrella Boy kidnapped him, and brought him to the "Umbrella Cave". The two became friends and started to fight crime together (''The Umbrella Rises''). During his first fight with Squirrel Man, Umbrella Boy left Sidekick alone in the wilderness (''Squirrels and Shades''). Umbrella Boy's umbrella was stolen by Sidekick as an act of revenge. Umbrella Boy is forced by Sidekick and Mackymcmacaracker to choose between saving his umbrella and saving his imaginary girlfriend Chelsea (''The Lost Umbrella''). Umbrella Boy uses a time machine disguised as a phone to go back in time and prevent Mackymcmacaracker's death (The Time Phone). After failing to do so, Umbrella Boy is poisoned and kidnapped by the Mayor but manages to escape from the Mayor with help from Sidekick (''Boiscout Cookiez''). However, Sidekick is kidnapped by the Mayor after fighting him (''The Jail Cell''). Umbrella Boy manages to rescue Sidekick, and the two reconcile. However, Sidekick points a gun at Umbrella Boy's head as the season ends (''Out of Time''). Season Two After being captured by Sidekick in the previous episode, Umbrella Boy learns that Sidekick has been hypnotized by another one of Umbrella Boy's villains. However, Umbrella Boy is captured by the Mayor, as he yells for Sidekick's help (''Hypnotized''). Umbrella Boy wakes up later and learns that he was saved from the Mayor by Sidekick. However, Umbrella Boy accidentally triggers Sidekick's hypnosis and is knocked out by Sidekick (''Getting Tea''). The next episode, Umbrella Boy meets Squirrel Man, which triggers a flashback. Umbrella Boy fights Squirrel Man but is knocked out. He later wakes up in Squirrel Man's lair, where he ends up getting into a fight along with Sidekick (''Squirrels and Shades''). In the next episode, Umbrella Boy realizes that 3rd Person Man has been pretending to be Sidekick (''Revenge Comes in Threes''). Umbrella Boy learns that a new drug is turning people insane, and he decides to go undercover in order to stop the supplier from making more of the drug (''21 Umbrella Street''). One year later, Umbrella Boy is still trying to stop the supplier and decides to fake his death with help from Sidekick. He then decides that he must defeat all of his villains as they now think that there is no one protecting the city (''The Final Umbrella Boy''). Powers '''Umbrellas: '''Umbrella Boy uses many umbrellas to fight against his villains. It is later shown that he is able to summon his umbrellas by saying the words "umbrella, summon". '''Combat Skills: '''Umbrella Boy is able to fight villains in hand-to-hand combat with lots of success. Weaknesses '''Post-it Notes: '''Due to being fed them as a child, Umbrella Boy is allergic to post-it notes. '''Rain: '''Umbrella Boy was able to fake his own death by going out in the rain. However, this is most likely a fake weakness as Umbrella Boy is seen drinking water episodes earlier. '''Intelligence: '''Umbrella Boy is known for being very stupid in situations. Appearances Season 1 * The Umbrella Rises * The Lost Umbrella * The Time Phone * Boiscout Cookiez * The Jail Cell * Out of Time Season 2 * Hypnotized * Getting Tea * Squirrels and Shades * Revenge Comes in Threes * 21 Umbrella Street * The Final Umbrella Boy Trivia * Umbrella Boy loves to sing the James Bond theme song after something big happens in an episode | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}